


XCUM

by Assari_Justicar



Category: XCOM
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Orgy, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assari_Justicar/pseuds/Assari_Justicar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colonel Fan goes to the men's barracks for their surprise promotion party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	XCUM

“Damn it's hot in here.”   
Now that I am squad leader I should be used to having my own quarters. I like it here lots of space and alone time. Not to mention the heating with all these thermal generators I can wear my panties and shirt all over the base. Ever since I became a colonel these missions have been getting harder. Lost a lot of men to these extra terrestrial bastards. The commander assigned me to lead that squad because of my experience fighting these X-rays. I also am the sole survivor of the eradication of Operation Site Recon in Canada. We fought hard that day to eradicate the Chryssalids and in the end I was the only survivor. I lost someone who meant a lot to me that day.   
“Colonel Fan, oh I didn’t know you weren’t dressed.”  
“You’ve already seen me naked in the showers. No need to be formal with me Jacob.”  
“Alright Mei, the boys in the barracks wanted to see their new Colonel and all her shining medals.”   
I haven’t moved my clothes yet anyways so I guess i’m going out like this. As we exited my room I was met with some funny faces from the other ladies. As soon as we made it to the entrance to the Men’s barracks I was approached by Sergeant Montoya.   
“Evening girl, what’s up?”  
“Just wanted to savor the taste.”  
“Savor the tas-” She cut me off with her lips rushing to mine. It felt like we were locked in that kiss forever. Her fingers found themselves between my legs. I moaned into her mouth as she teased my entrance. I realized where we were and I pushed her off of me. She responded to this by licking her fingers.   
“You’re going to have a great time.” she said before walking past me slapping my butt on the way out.   
“Well that was something.” Jacob said  
“Not now Jacob.”  
We opened the door into the men’s barracks. The men were all gathered around in a big circle facing each other. As I approached I heard laughter and cheering. I shoved aside a few men to get to the center of the crowd, trying to see what all the commotion was about.   
“CO at station!” I heard a soldier yell from behind.   
I walked into the middle of the group of men.   
“At ease, now someone get me a beer.”   
I sit down on a bunk behind the crowd and observe the men. I’m never in here so it will be interesting to see what guys do when they are comfortable. I took a swig of my beer and giggled at how they were boasting at each other. Captain Malcolm was talking about how he can destroy a mechtoid with his knife. He pulled it out and it was impressive. A Swiss army knife specially made it had engravings on the hilt and a twin blade adjacent to the tip. I heard a man shout “Bullshit” and I knew things were escalating. A genetically modified soldier approached him easily identifiable by the patch on his right arm.   
“I can take you on with my bare hands Swede bastard.” The genetically modified soldier claimed.  
“I’m Norwegian you cunt! Let’s find out then aye don’t be a pucker lass.” They both took off their shirts. Their chiseled abs glistening with sweat caught my attention.   
“Lashes only no stabs Swede” The gene mod soldier said.   
The Norwegian soldier ran his free hand through his golden hair and looked at me with his blue eyes. I blushed and stared into them for a moment that lasted longer than it actually was. Were they trying to impress me with all this fighting. The Norwegian charged at the other soldier. Slicing at his abdomen. The gene soldier reacted quickly and moved extremely fast even for my genetically enhanced eyes to see. He dashed around the Norwegian with little effort and kept smiling at me every time he stopped. He stood still as the Norwegian sliced at him aiming for his chest. He back stepped quickly and grabbed the wrist of the soldier. He punched the soldier hard in the abdomen causing him to fall over. The Soldiers cheered for him screaming out his surname and nickname. “Hawken the Mutant!” they cheered repeatedly. I was extremely hot, this display of masculinity worked me up and I needed him.   
I hopped off the bunk to approach this man, this Hawken. With his enhanced senses he can surely smell the juices leaking down my thighs. His lips looked so kissable and I wanted to kiss them. What do I have to lose anyways the soldiers can use a moral boost. I leaned in and kissed him. I felt his tongue rubbing against my lips and I let him in. My body started to heat up and I started to sweat a little. The crowd of soldiers cheered at him for his feat. I backed off from the kiss he teeth biting my lip on the way out.  
I stared him in the eyes as I ran my hand down his chest to his abdomen. His well toned body shivering at my touch. I ran a circle around his abs with my before I reached into his pants. His manhood grew in my touch it twitched and got hotter the longer I touched it. I stroked it as I went back to kissing him his hands explored my body. His touch sent chills down my spine and he gently went down my back before ending up at my rear. He gave it a squeeze then a light slap. It stung a bit and made me bite his lip but I didn’t want him to stop. I stroked him faster to show my encouragement for his slapping and he slapped again this time harder. It left a painful burning sensation but it felt so right.  
I moaned into his mouth and backed out of the kiss breathless. I shoved him back a little and slid off my panties. I threw them into the crowd as the men cheered. I bit my lip and ran a circle around my clit with my finger.   
“Who’s going first?” I ask as seductively as I can. It came out blunt sadly though.   
The men grabbed my arms and tossed me onto the ground. One of them had came up behind me and grabbed me and flipped me facing upwards. He put his crotch over my face and got into a pushup position. He kept trying to force it into my mouth but I wouldn’t open. I felt another man go to my legs. He spread them easily and thrusted in too quickly. I gasped in pain and the soldier atop of me took this as a moment to seize control and thrusted his member into my mouth. I pretended like I didn’t want this but I really did. Each night I spent in the girls barracks I would imagine this scenario play out and now it is finally reality.  
I grabbed the man’s waist and pulled his crotch into my face so his cock can go deeper into my mouth. I pushed him out of my mouth to breathe for a second before letting him back in. He started to grunt quickly and I felt him throb inside of my mouth. I leaned upwards as he spilled his seed into my mouth swallowing most of it. A little of it dripped out onto my lips though. The man still inside of me didn’t seem like he would be giving out soon. Two other soldiers approached me. One simply watched and jerked off while the other one put my hand on his cock.   
I jerked him slowly twisting my wrist slightly with each revolution. The guy inside of me pulled out of me and flipped me. My handprinted butt being exposed to them. He laid on my back and guided his cock to my entrance. He swiftly got back to fucking me. I felt his hips slap against my ass. His hands wrapped around my hair and neck as he choked me while pulling me. All while whispering things like “Colonel fuckanyman” and “XSLUT” into my ear. My tits grinded into the ground with every stroke. My pussy tightening around his cock. I so close to climax. The soldier that I had my hand around got on his knees and put his cock to my face. “Lick dirty XWHORE!” He commanded. I complied and licked the tip of his cock. He jerked as I licked it and growled as he came all over my face and tongue. The guy who was watching kneeled in front of my face and blew his load all over it. The guy inside of me sped up and was growling like a beast. His growling intensified with each stroke. He let out a thunderous growl as he bit my shoulder and came into me. As he came I came with him. A wave of pleasure slept over my body and my body went limp. I got up and leaned over a bunk where a soldier was masturbating. I jerked him off slowly before leaning in with my tits. I put my boobs around his burning cock and used them to stroke him. His sweaty cock combined with my drool made a flapping noise as I went up and down. Eventually he came onto my chin and the rest landed on my tits. I heard more cheers as I turn around to see Montoya. She laughs at me then strips down her self. Behind her was Corporal Lauren. She stripped down as well revealing her Lingerie. Leave it to the French one to be sexier than naked.  
Lauren crawled to me and put her head in between my legs. Her tongue ran laps around my clit as she fingered my filled cunt. Cum pumped out with her fingers. Montoya mounted Lauren’s bent over body. A man came up behind them and inserted himself into both holes. He would go into one of the girls then into the other. Her tongue moved to go inside of my pussy my walls contracted around her tongue. I moaned loudly and shook as another orgasm flowed over me. Lauren licked her fingers then put them to my mouth. I can taste myself and the cum from earlier on them.I fainted from pleasure. I woke up covered in the seed of all the men from the barracks. I tried to get up but I felt immense pain in my butt. Oh man I haven’t done anal in awhile, don’t even remember doing it. I looked over a bunk on the right. Lauren’s wearing tattered lingerie covered as I am laying on Montoya. I closed my eyes and went back to sleep.


End file.
